Smile me
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Sasuke/Sakura:."Porque a pesar de que ella vivía con rostro demacrado, los pequeños momentos en los que lograba sacarle una sonrisa, eran los que más importaban" Puede considerarse una secuela de Shingami. AU-UA


Esto puede considerarse como la secuela de _Shinigami_, y sé que dije que sería una sola viñeta, además de que está con el tag de _Complete_, pero me urgía la necesidad de por lo menos una secuela. Por eso es que está aparte. Queda a su gusto si leen o no _Shinigami_.

Nada es mío, yo sigo siendo occidental, y no me apellido Kishimoto, so.

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Smile me**

* * *

Estaba hastiado ya de ver aquel rostro de belleza inhumana sin vida, de observar aquellos pozos verdes esmeralda sin esperanza y vacíos. Cansado de verla sufrir, de que llegue a altas horas de la madrugada. Harto de ver aquellas lágrimas derramarse, de sentir aquel vacío, aquel agujero negro en su interior.

Desesperado de verla más muerta de lo que en realidad estaba.

-

Caminaban por las calles, él ensimismado en sus pensamientos, ella atenta a no rozar a ningún humano con su peligrosa piel. Era verano, para su mala suerte, y la Haruno no podía valerse de los abrigos como escudo para no matar gente inoportunamente. Estaba nerviosa hasta la médula, justo a ella, tan masoquista como de costumbre, se le ocurría acompañar a su novio a la oficina, ubicada en el lugar más concurrido de todo Tokio.

Miraba a todos y cada uno de los lugares con sus ansiosos ojos esmeralda.

— Puedes dar media vuelta e ir al apartamento si deseas, Sakura.

Ella lo miró, repentinamente desubicada.

— No, Sasuke, de verdad, estoy bien, lo prometo.

— Estas demasiado nerviosa. Pones en riesgo a los demás y te pones en riesgo a ti también.

Sakura le iba a protestar, pero algo en su campo de visión le hizo frenar en seco en medio de la multitud, la cual para suerte propia, logró esquivarla a tiempo.

Sasuke se percató de aquello y cesó la marcha volviéndose a ella— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

Ella le ignoró, y continuó mirando a la distancia, a un grupo de muchachos que conversaban animadamente. Sasuke siguió la línea de la vista de la muchacha y percibió el problema. Estaba tan acostumbrado ya a eso, que no se sorprendía o asustaba de lo que sucedía.

— ¿Trabajo?

Ella volvió la mirada a él— Sí, ella debe de morir —suspiró.

— ¿Ahora? —ella asintió tristemente— Vale, hazlo. Es quien eres.

Ella suspiró. Nada le gustaba aquello. Caminó en dirección al grupo, con la mirada de Sasuke atenta a sus movimientos. Se acercó a la muchacha de aquel grupo, una joven de unos veintitrés años que debía morir por causas naturales, porque su hora simplemente había llegado. Un paro cardíaco, otra vez.

Ante los ojos de aquel grupo, Sakura ya no era visible, no en ese momento, pero Sasuke aún podía visualizarla a lo lejos, algo raro, pero que ambos pasaban por alto.

La Haruno tocó el brazo de la mujer, descubierto por la remera de tirantes que llevaba. Ipso facto, ésta se estremeció violentamente y luego cayó al suelo, asustando a sus acompañantes.

Sakura volvió donde Sasuke, siendo ahora visible por todos. Era una cualidad que utilizaba sólo en casos de haber muchos testigos en la zona en la cual debía actuar. Había aprendido a utilizarla a la perfección hace poco.

— ¿Y él? —le preguntó el moreno ni bien ella le hizo par. La muchacha no necesitó voltearse para saber de quién hablaba el Uchiha.

— El segador encargado de llevarse el alma de aquella muchacha. Nosotros los envíamos al limbo, y ellos los dirigen al más allá —se encogió de hombros con el mismo aire tristeza de siempre—. Sólo tú puedes verlo en este momento, lo cual es demasiado extraño. No sé que es lo que anda mal contigo.

La mirada carbón del muchacho se encontró con la de ella, y le sonrió— Soy la excepción a la regla, deberías saberlo. Andando, llegaré tarde —la rodeó, sin tocarla, por la cintura.

Ella asintió, y emprendieron la marcha.

-

Odiaba tanto aquello. No, no a ella. No odiaba lo que era, raramente lo aceptaba. Odiaba lo que le causaba ser lo que era. Sakura sufría en silencio toda aquella tortura que se le había impuesto hace varios miles de años. Rondar por la Tierra, viendo quién debía morir por su tacto y quién no. Vagando sola, infundiendo muerte a aquellos que estaban marcados, a aquellos a los cuales les había llegado la hora de partir.

-

Nunca la había oído enojada con anterioridad. Para ser sincero, siempre creyó que la única emoción de la muchacha era la profunda tristeza, y el masoquismo que se veía en sus ojos con cada cosa que hacía.

— No me interesa lo que pienses, ni los problemas que puedas llegar a tener, Sakura.

— Pero Superiora, no puedo ser tutora de nadie, no aquí.

— Eres de las mejores en mis filas, te la encargaré a ti aunque no lo desees. Heizou está muy ocupado, debes hacernos este pequeño favor. Hirana te necesita para completar su entrenamiento.

Sasuke nunca había visto a la superiora de la Haruno antes, y cuando vio que un humo negruzco se aparecía en medio de la sala, no dudó en acudir a Sakura, la cual conocía a la perfección quién era la visitante.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —suspiró frustrada, conocedora de su derrota.

— Un mes. Muchas gracias, Sakura. Edúcala bien —y acto seguido desapareció en el mismo humo negruzco.

Sakura se volteó al sorprendido Sasuke— Lo siento mucho —un estallido la hizo voltearse nuevamente, y un suspiro salió de sus labios al ver a la muchacha frente a ella.

— Hola, mi nombre es Hirana. Me han dicho que serás mi tutora para aprobar mi entrenamiento como _Shinigami_.

Ella asintió.

— Mi nombre es Sakura, he de suponer que ya me conoces —vio un asentimiento por parte de la muchacha—. Él es Sasuke, mi novio. Es humano, ¿vale? Nunca, reitero, nunca lo toques. Tu tacto aún no es del todo mortífero, pero puede causar graves problemas. Te quiero como mínimo a tres metros de distancia de él, ¿de acuerdo?

La muchacha asintió obedientemente.

— Comencemos ahora con el entrenamiento, sólo un minuto —se dirigió donde su novio—. Sasuke, lo siento mucho, yo no sabía que me enviarían a una aprendiz, no quería ser tutora, yo lo s-

— Descuida —interrumpió—, todo está bien. No tengo problema. Sé vivir con una, puedo hacerlo con dos —le sonrió, infundiéndole valor, ya que no podía besarle.

La paciencia para con su aprendiz era eterna. Sasuke no sabía cómo hacía para soportarle, cuando él le hubiera gritado groserías más de una vez por ser tan torpe, por no poder golpearle.

Muchas veces, Sasuke salía de la casa para trabajar, dejándolas a ellas dos en su entrenamiento, y volvía por la tarde-noche, y ellas aún seguían trabajando en la misma parte. Hirana no era de las que aprendían rápido.

— Sasuke —llamó una noche Sakura, haciendo que él apartara su vista del libro que leía—, tengo trabajo por hacer, y llevaré a Hirana para que pueda aprender de la práctica. La teoría no sirve de mucho —miró elocuentemente a su pupila, y suspiró —. En fin, saldremos por un rato.

— ¿Sería apropiado decir 'Que se diviertan' o 'Suerte'?

— Preferiría un 'Nos vemos luego'

— De acuerdo, nos vemos luego, entonces.

Las muchachas salieron del apartamento, dejándolo a él solo con su libro.

-

La vida se le había complicado. Demasiado. Unos seis meses de novio con alguien al que no podía besar, acariciar, o incluso hacerle el amor, se hacían demasiado difíciles. Sus hormonas humanas, y el lindo y proporcionado cuerpo de ella no le ayudaban en su día a día de no tocarla si quería seguir respirando.

Él, más que ella misma, quería poder tocarla, sentir su piel, comprobar si era tan suave como se la imaginaba, o incluso si era más aterciopelada. Quería probar sus labios, degustar su sabor, y cada vez se sentía más desesperado por hacerlo.

-

Estaba en la cocina, a por algo de beber, ya que se había despertado en medio de la noche con sed.

— ¿Qué haces, Hirana?

Ella se encogió de hombros— No podía dormir, por lo que vine aquí a por algo de comer.

— ¿Ustedes duermen?

— La mayoría de las veces, pero muchos somos sensibles a nuestro 'trabajo' y sufrimos de insomnio.

— Hn.

Tenía mucho sueño, por lo que tomó el bidón de agua de la nevera. Demasiado obvio que no era una maravilla de coordinación en esos momentos, con sus neuronas adormiladas, y se las arregló para tirar el bidón de agua al suelo, romper tres vasos y regar el suelo de agua.

— Mierda —masculló.

— Deja, yo lo recojo.

Ambos se agacharon a la vez, y Hirana resbaló, cayendo sobre Sasuke. Éste, sintió las manos heladas de la muchacha en su torso desnudo, y supo que todo andaba mal cuando comenzó a toser sangre.

— Oh no, no. Sasuke, yo...

— ¿Qué sucede que hay tanto barullo? —si las cosas podían ir en peor, Sakura se había despertado. Su rostro se desfiguró al ver a su novio y a Hirana rozando pieles— ¡Sasuke! —se acercó a él—. Hirana, quítate y dame tu abrigo, ¡ya!

La muchacha obedeció, en _shock_, y se alejó lo más que pudo de ellos.

— Lo siento, Sakura, yo no... —la pelirrosada estaba en la tarea de envolver al moreno con el abrigo, segura ahora de que no tocarían pieles.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Estás a días, a días, de aprobar tu exámen final! ¿¡No entiendes que con cada día que pasa, tu tacto se vuelve más venenoso!? —sus lágrimas caían sin parar, evaporándose al perder contacto con su piel.

— Lo siento mucho.

-

La muerte era inevitable allí, podía olerla a cada lugar al que fuese. Para las personas como ella, un hospital era el peor lugar en el que podías encontrarte si querías unas _vacaciones_ de tu 'trabajo'.

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa allí. Uno, el tener que llevarse a alguien en ese momento no le apetecía, por lo que trataba de no mirar a ningún paciente en particular. Dos, nadie le decía de Sasuke, y olía la muerte muy cerca de donde él descansaba.

— Sakura —le llamó su pupila.

— Si vas a disculparte, ahorra saliva.

— No es eso —agachó la cabeza—. Aquella muchacha, la que vi hace unos minutos, bueno... ella...

Sakura volteó a verla sorprendida— ¿Ya te han aprobado? —y ahora que se fijaba, su aura había cambiado.

— No lo sé, pero ya tengo mi primer trabajo, o eso creo.

— Bien, hazlo. Me has visto antes, anda —le sonrió debílmente, infundiéndole valor.

— No, después. Quiero estar contigo ahora.

Algo en esa frase hizo que el escudo de Sakura se desmoronara, algo que Hirana notó en su rostro como para abrazarla.

— Él estará bien, Sakura —le susurró al oído.

La Haruno se dejó reconfortar, lo necesitaba.

Pasaban los minutos, y con ellos la desesperación. Cuando el doctor le dijo a Sakura que podía pasar a la habitación de Sasuke, todo su ser se alivió, y Hinara se despidió de ella para cumplir su primer trabajo.

Suspiró de alivio al verlo sonriendo, con una manta que lo cubría. Aprovechando esto, lo abrazó, aún con cuidado.

— Oye, estoy bien. No hay de qué preocuparse.

— Idiota, vives rodeado de seres mitológicos que pueden matarte con sólo tocarte y dice que no sucede nada.

Él sonrió— Tú nunca dejarás que me suceda nada.

—Lo sé.

-

Porque a pesar de que ella vivía con rostro demacrado, los pequeños momentos en los que lograba sacarle una sonrisa, eran los que más importaban.

-

-

* * *

Y se viene una tercera parte.

_M.C._


End file.
